footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018-19 Premier League: Match day 26
Confident Manchester United moved into the Premier League's top four with a dominant win over struggling Fulham at Craven Cottage. Roy Hodgson says his Crystal Palace side should "not be concerned" about the sides below them after the Eagles edged up the Premier League table with a draw at home to West Ham. Arsenal manager Unai Emery said finishing in a top-four spot will be "difficult, but we can" after his side's first away win since November at Premier League strugglers Huddersfield. Liverpool returned to the top of the Premier League with a composed display at Anfield that sent Bournemouth to an eighth successive away defeat. Southampton manager Ralph Hasenhuttl says his side have "no chance of staying in the league" if they continue to perform as they did in Saturday's 2-1 home defeat by fellow strugglers Cardiff. Watford held off late pressure from Everton to claim a hard-fought victory over their former manager Marco Silva. Chris Wood scored twice and goalkeeper Tom Heaton produced a series of outstanding saves as Burnley eased their relegation worries with victory at Brighton. Tottenham ensured they remain in contention in the Premier League title race as Mauricio Pochettino's side earned victory against Leicester at Wembley. Sergio Aguero was Manchester City's hat-trick hero again as they returned to the top of the Premier League in scintillating style by outclassing Chelsea at Etihad Stadium. Wolves defender Willy Boly scored a dramatic late equaliser as Newcastle were denied a precious victory in their battle against relegation from the Premier League. Match Details Saturday 9 February 2019 Martial | stadium = Craven Cottage, London | attendance = | referee = Paul Tierney }} ---- | goals2 = Noble | stadium = Selhurst Park, London | attendance = 25,552 | referee = Craig Pawson }} ---- | goals2 = Iwobi Lacazette | stadium = John Smith's Stadium, Huddersfield | attendance = 24,182 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- Wijnaldum Salah | goals2 = | stadium = Anfield, Liverpool | attendance = 53,178 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- | goals2 = Bamba Zohore | stadium = St Mary's Stadium, Southampton | attendance = 31,438 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- | goals2 = | stadium = Vicarage Road, London | attendance = 20,333 | referee = Lee Probert }} ---- | goals2 = Wood , Barnes | stadium = Falmer Stadium, Brighton | attendance = 29,323 | referee = Stuart Attwell }} ---- Sunday 10 February 2019 Sánchez Eriksen | goals2 = Vardy | stadium = Wembley Stadium, London | attendance = 44,154 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- Agüero Gündoğan | goals2 = | stadium = City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester | attendance = 54,452 | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- Monday 11 February 2019 | goals2 = Hayden | stadium = Molineux Stadium, Wolverhampton | attendance = 30,687 | referee = Graham Scott }} ---- League table after Match day 26 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2018-19 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2018-19 Premier League results Category:2018–19 in English football